4chanmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard D. James
Richard D. James (better known by his most popular alias, Aphex Twin) is a prolific and extremely influential electronic musician, based in the United Kingdom. If you claim to be an electronic music fan who has not heard of/dislikes him, you'll not only be labelled a super-pleb, you'll most likely get doxed. Seriously, his music is so good that it's influenced /mu/core artists like Radiohead and Panda Bear and certain faggots like Limp Bizkit and The Red Hot Chilli Peppers. He's covered a diverse range of electronic genres, from pure ambient to hardcore techno, all of which can be classified as IDM. Why the fuck are you still reading this? Go listen to him now! Albums Okay, so maybe you don't know about him. Here's a list of the albums he's made, along with a general description to help you find the right one to start with. They're all good, so there's no point listing ratings. Also, despite there being one or two genres stated under the album's title, they all mostly fit under the IDM label, and this list only covers the stuff he has made as "Aphex Twin." Okay, here goes. Selected Ambient Works 85-92 (1992) Ambient Techno A pitchfork classic, and Richard's first and most influential album. It basically changed the face of dance music overnight. Essential listening for everyone, especially if you think electronic music is just bleeps and bloops. Selected Ambient Works II (1994) Ambient/Dark Ambient Wanted a quieter album? This one is pure, synthesised ambiance! No beats, no structure, just sound. Essential ambient album. Classics (1994) Hardcore Techno/Acid Techno A Compilation album which comprises of his Didgeridoo and Xylem Tube EPs. ...I Care Because You Do (1995) Acid Techno His last analog album for a while, also his first non-ambient studio album. This marked a period in time where his music became more chaotic and batshit crazy. Brace yourselves, folks. Richard D. James Album (1996) Jungle/Drill and Bass A Pitchfork essential, this album features mind-bogglingly fast breakbeats juxtaposed against pretty melodies. Sure, it may sound like a mess in theory, but this man is no Venetian Snares, he knows what's up. Essential electronic listening. DrukQs (2001) (It doesn't really fit any one genre) By far Richard's most batshit insane album. Made in a few weeks after a stolen laptop made him fear for his work being leaked, and it shows. The consistency of the tracks vary enormously, so expect to have a 200 bpm Drill n bass track finish, only for it to lead into a soft piano track. Because of this, DrukQs has become Richard's most controversial album. Still worth listening to if you thought the RDJ album could have been even MORE chaotic. Syro (2014) Glitch/Jungle His first album released under the Aphex Twin moniker after a thirteen year hiatus. It was released in 2014 to universal critical acclaim (unless you're Anthony Fantano). The album also one a Grammy, which was equal parts cringe-worthy and hilarious. Despite it's Grammy win, it's a legitimately good return to form for Richard, with it's own unique sound and no dated qualities. Notable EPs Donkey Rhubarb (1995) Techno This EP is as weird as the title suggests. Go check it out. Come to Daddy (1997) Drum and Bass Features crazy drum patterns like in RDJ, yet has none of the pretty melodies (except for the track "Flim"). Windowlicker (1999) Glitch/Ambient The title track is regarding as one of, if not the best, track he has ever made. The other ones on the EP are also pretty good. Also, check out the Windowlicker music video. It's great! Computer Controlled Acoustic Instruments Pt2 (2015) Experimental/Ambient This is meant as a companion-album to Drukqs, ''and contains almost 30 minutes of these avant garde / pop ideas along a couple of piano tracks. If you heard Drukqs and liked the tracks ''Strotha Tynhe ''and ''Prep Grawlek 3b, you might like this as well.Category:Artists Category:Artist